


more than a fair maiden

by kiyala



Category: Marvel, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (2011)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif meets Fandral, the rest of the Warriors Three, and Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more than a fair maiden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #4 over at [Avengers Land](http://avengers-land.livejournal.com/).

When Sif first meets Fandral, it is in a duelling arena. He bows, a little mockingly, and calls her a fair maiden. She laughs in his face and summarily defeats him in their sword fight. When Fandral requests a rematch, declaring that he's just a little stiff that day while casting a glance towards his group of admirers, Sif agrees.

This is how she meets the rest of the Warriors Three. When she defeats Fandral for the second time, she goes on to duel Volstagg. After he, too, is beaten, she fights Hogun.

“You are talented,” Hogun praises, once she trips him up and points her blade at his throat. She smiles, then looks up at the sound of applause.

Thor is sitting some distance away. Once Sif looks at him, he gets up and approaches them.

“I was curious to meet this maiden who could defeat Fandral in less than five minutes,” Thor says, smiling at her. “Your talents exceed the stories I’ve heard, which is rare enough in itself. What is your name?”

“I am Sif, your highness.”

She goes to bow, but Thor catches her before she can, gripping her forearm the way she’d always seen warriors do to one another. Her eyes widen, along with her smile, and she grips his forearm in return.

“I am Thor.”

Sif laughs. “I know that.”

“Yes,” Thor grins. “I would suppose so. Lady Sif, you have impressed me with your talents. You are skilled with a blade, I would like to see what else you are capable of. Will you accept my invitation to train with us?”

Sif looks around disbelievingly. The Warriors Three stand by Thor's side, giving her encouraging smiles. She smiles back before turning to Thor.

“Your highness, I would like nothing more.”


End file.
